1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a digitally programmable receive module including an analog converter submodule and a digital processing submodule of a receive module in a radio that can be digitally reconfigured to operate over a broad radio band and with different signal formats and, more particularly, to a receive module of a system that provides dynamically programmable and configurable channels using digital channel components to maximize reconfiguration flexibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many commercial and military applications require multiple communication, navigation, and identification (CNI) or telemetry radio frequency (RF) functions to be performed at a single location. Table 1 lists examples of Communication, Identification, Navigation and Telemetry Radio functions.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ CNI and Telemetry Radio Functions ______________________________________ Communication Identification HF Clear Voice/Data ATCRBS/IFF Transpond HF AJ IFF Interrogate HF Link 11 Mode S VHF AM TCAS VHF AM Encrypted VHF FM Navigation VHF Encrypted Omega Nav** SINCGARS Loran-C** VHF ACARS ILS Localizer UHF Clear ILS Glideslope UHF Encrypted ILS Marker Beacon Havequick Versions VHF Omni-Range (VOR) Military UHF SATCOM PLRS/EPLRS Airphone TACAN JTIDS Distance Measuring Equipment (DME) Commercial SATCOM Precision DME RAM Mobile Data GPS Cellular GLONASS Citizens Band Radar Altimeter* PCS Microwave Landing System (MLS)* Commercial TV Automatic Direction Finding (ADF)** Telemetry ACMI ______________________________________ *Indicates that a block converter is used in an antenna interface unit to convert a radio signal to a selected input range. **Indicates that either a block converter in the antenna interface unit o a direct internal connection to the analogto-digital converter is used.
The conventional method for servicing multiple CNI functions is to use independent radio frequency (RF) receive modules, each covering a specific portion of the RF band corresponding to a specific CNI function.
Various applications require greater than 10 different types of CNI radios. At one extreme, communication, navigation and identification (CNI) multi-radio suites are comprised of independent and different type radio channels for each radio functional thread. At the other extreme, integrated programmable radio systems, now in development, cross-couple various elements of multiple channels, which results in a highly complex system of tightly coupled resources.
Both approaches, including hybrids of the two approaches, have advantages as well as major disadvantages. For example, when redundancy is required, the independent channel systems must have separate and different backup radios for all important systems, such as instrument landing systems (ILS), which can be very costly. Further, size and weight of the system precludes implementation of multiple CNI functions in many manpack and vehicular applications. The cross-coupled systems are extremely difficult to maintain because fault isolation is difficult due to the complexity of signal distribution and switching and discourages addition of new or modified functions due to a high cost of system redesign and recertification.
A programmable common digital radio is needed which provides an integrated solution for many different types of multi-function CNI suites provided in a small size, with a light weight at a low cost, without the disadvantages suffered by other architectures as described above.